Pain of Soul
by Dark Shadows aka Shade
Summary: usa is not what she seems and though nothing goes her way life is about to get interesting with her turning into something a thousand years early and all these saiya-jins around.


The life I live is nothing compared to what it should be? I am numb nothing touches me and I cannot be touched. Their futile attempts to bring her back leave me with a feeling of emptiness, a dark void that leaves mysteries as the only answers.  
  
Why do I fear them? I ask myself everyday. I live forever and I feel nothing. Once I was always happy though it was a mask, a mask to cover the pain, the hurt. I am a klutz a ditz and that is true. What they say of me is true.  
  
Is it a mercy that I have no ability to feel? I feel nothing they can no longer touch me because she is locked inside. I am but a shell of what I used to be, and they do not notice.  
  
It is a joy when I feel pain, because if there were no pain I would feel nothing. There sweet torture, bittersweet in its simplicity.  
  
Do I have a purpose anymore? Am I really just that a thing to be tossed around and protected from the so-called dangers of the outside world?  
  
The temple it is a place of peace and it is a place of rest, but for me it is a place of pain, a place where they yell and scream and release me from my happiness.  
  
The steps they seem to get shorter everyday, is it me or am I racing towards an unknown destination on a one-way ticket forward.  
  
The door to her room is open and snippets of conversation leak out to my listening ears.  
  
"She is such a ditz." The voice comes from the icy voice of the senshi of mercury.  
  
"She needs to learn her lesson." Said Makoto.  
  
"She is nothing like we thought she would be, perhaps we got the wrong girl for our princess." Said Minako tentively her voice hesitant yet firm.  
  
"I think we should dispose of her she seems to never pay attention it is nothing new but we must stop this before she takes the crown." Said Rei as if even with her conviction she felt sorry for what she was saying.  
  
I walked into the room, my head bowed. They looked at me in surprise and worry. I lifted my head and I let the dead and broken eyes of the lost little girl that I had always been under the mask of humanity.  
  
No I was not human I was so much more. But who am I to correct them who am I to tell them no? I am not what they see they see the one that always had a kind word to say. I am the one that failed her tests and tripped over her own shoes, just so that they have something to laugh over in the times of peril.  
  
They will never see me. Never see the person I am inside. No she is hidden somewhere that I may never find again.  
  
"Usa you know what we say is true."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can not let it go on this way."  
  
"I did not expect you to." My voice was simple and without emotion, sadness and pain not even leaving the tracery tears that should be raining down on my face.  
  
"We are sorry but we must protect you and you are a liability to the team and to yourself the way you are now."  
  
"True."  
  
"You will always be our friend and princess but this must be done."  
  
"No." this was the first negative answer that I had given the scouts and I was not about to elaborate.  
  
I stood up and left not giving them the brooch or the crystal. They were to shocked at the moment to notice though and so I just walked out. The sky was darkening and the rain began to drizzle, I felt the urge to laugh. What bitter irony that the earth itself knows my moods better then my senshi or my prince.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The rain poured down with big fat drops, the tears that I could not. The earth wept for the lonely goddess as she walked down the road of destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ High above the earth in the palace of lady cosmos, Fate held her sister, Destiny, as the tears poured down her face at her duty and the pain it will cause her princess. Chance looked on into the tapestry that was woven and watched and waited for the moment to come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked through the rain never noticing the black void she had walked through or as the scenery around her changed into the slums of Satan City. The streets were soon littered with garbage and filth. The young girl looked around her when she felt the suffering souls around her.  
  
Upon noticing her surroundings the girl felt alarm. In the sky a new moon hung no light was shed unto the softly lit street. She walked closer to the buildings wanting to at least be covered on one side if she had to fight.  
  
When she walked past the alley she was grabbed from behind she tried to scream but a scrap of cloth was shoved quickly into her mouth. The man dragged her up and slapped her as she futilely struggled against him. When he tore at her pants after he divested her of her shirt, she fell against the wall knocking her temporarily unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All the fates wept at their himes blissfully unaware face even as she struggled to outrun her other nightmares. They new what was happening was out of there control they had no control over there himes fate and destiny they were only their to make sure that things did not go off course. The tears fell and the rain once again started falling on the back of their himes back an image of a reared back unicorn of the purest white and over that a phoenix in all it's fiery glory. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after Usagi woke her eyes raised to meet that of the man that had stolen her purity. She glared coldly at him the use of emotion no longer had any meaning to the girl whose soul and heart were hardened to the pains of the world. With strength the girl did not know she possessed she kicked the man of her. When she got up the man still looked at her the fire in his eyes not diminished. With a punch to the face she sent the man crashing into the wall in the dark alley.  
  
The hair that the girl had once had, turned silver and wildly danced with the wind a visible display of the fury contained within her pale and weak form. The splotches of blood between her thighs, visible with her naked form did nothing to take away from her dangerous beauty. She lifted a hand and shot a blast of pure power towards the man when it hit she saw him crumble to the ground dead. The silver tail that she had kept hidden for almost her entire life was free of the spells that made it appear invisible waved behind her.  
  
She fainted to the ground.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three saiya-jins flew trough the air towards the massive power level that had suddenly flared in Satan City. The night air had a sour tang that left bed tastes in the men's mouths.  
  
They landed in the alley and found an unconscious girl that seemed to radiate power she was covered by silver hair, but the air smelled of blood and fear. They saw a man slumped against the wall when they got over to him they found him to be dead. When Gohan rolled the girl over he gasped at what he saw, though he himself was not sure what he gasped at, the nakedness of the girl of the blood and bruises that covered her body.  
  
The others turned around and looked on worried. For some inexplicable reason Gohan did not want any of the others to see her in her nude state.  
  
"We should take her to Bulma she should be able to help the girl." Gohan said gruffly after taking off into the air. Shrugging Mirai followed him. Vegeta had already taken off with Gohan.  
  
Bulma had taken the girl to the regeneration tank.  
  
Sitting in a chair that seemed much to comfortable Gohan fell asleep watching the tank only to be awakened by a beeping sound. The eyes of the girl looked directly at him and without thought he called for Bulma. The girl flinched but otherwise did not even blink at him her eyes had a predatory gleam. But when Vegeta walked in after Bulma she whimpered in fear. Bulma seeing the girl's reaction asked both Vegeta and Gohan to leave the room.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I. . . I . . ."  
  
"Do you want a new one?" asked Bulma her voice gentle and soothing.  
  
Nodding her head the girl gave a name. "Just call me Cat."  
  
"Very well. Would you like something to eat Cat?"  
  
"Yes please Bulma. If you don't mind I have some clothes that I can change into with me so can I just be alone a minute?"  
  
"Sure Cat I can't wait for you to meet the guys!"  
  
The girl paled but with Bulma's back turned towards her she could not see it. When the door closed with an audible thud, cat thought of what she wanted to where and so she thought it. With a shower of silver Cat stood with her hair in a braid and over her shoulder, she wore a dress of black that had no back; it was tied around her neck and had no sleeves. A two- foot train was in the back. Her eyes were outlined in dark black and covered with silver eye shadow. Around her waist the unblemished black of the dress was a silver belt.  
  
She walked out the door her grace made her seem cat like as her name implied. Bulma had to hold her breath as the girl walked towards her.  
  
With careful steps Cat followed Bulma down the stairs. The kitchen was not far after that. Shyly Cat skirted the kitchen avoiding the men that were inside. Smelling the delicious sent of food she moved with increasing speed though she was still healing. (The rejuvenation tank can't heal her because it did not have the right DNA. She is not human. She is saiya-jin and Lunarian.)  
  
The feeling of being watched while she ate would not go away. Feeling threatened she almost let her instincts, to tear and rip, go. Looking around she felt a powerful presence come towards her. With the smell she knew it was male and instinctively moved to a wall where she would have a better chance of protecting her back should anything happen with the male.  
  
The male walked in and upon spotting her, walked toward her. He was surprised by her reaction of hissing at him. And looking every which way for an exit.  
  
"Who are you girl?"  
  
"I am now called Cat." She remembered this man from when she was in the regeneration tank.  
  
"Why do you have such a high power level?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Not liking her answers he moved closer and grabbed her chin. Whimpering with pain and exhaustion as well as inbred instinct.  
  
With the saiya-jin female she is only submissive in front of male warriors and royalty. With her other linage she is subdued further by her natural instincts. That of a trapped cat that must find a way out yet is complacent because he is one of her superiors.  
  
He looked into her eyes and realized that something was wrong.  
  
"What is the matter girl I do not like weak females."  
  
"I fight my instincts."  
  
"What are you that give you such rebellious yet complacent instincts?"  
  
"Prince."  
  
He stared at her before turning and stalking off. The girl breathed a sigh of relief at his disappearance. But no sooner did she feel that emotion that he was coming back with two other big powers.  
  
When they stepped into the room she cowered against the wall. When they remained where they were she slowly stood up cautiously. Looking each one over she walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"King."  
  
Walking next up to Mirai.  
  
"Prince."  
  
Looking the last one over she felt an odd tingle but let it go as leftover sickness from what had happened earlier.  
  
"I am sorry for my impertinence at assuming that you were less than you are my king." She bowed, at the same time her back was revealed but they only caught the barest of glimpses before she was standing up again.  
  
"I am afraid that my resent ordeal and a few other factors have only just woken up the more . . . saiyan side of me."  
  
"Are you half human also?"  
  
"You sound as if your son and companion are not worth as much as a full blooded saiyan would be. I am sorry to say that I am not human nor am I a full saiyan."  
  
"What are you then and do you have a tail?  
  
"Why of course don't you?"  
  
"We had ours removed because we could not control our changes. We also blew up the moon after the fact but that was not enough."  
  
"YOU BLEW UP THE MOON?"  
  
"Yes now stop your screeching onna!"  
  
"You are impossible did you not know that the saiya-jins were put under a curse by a queen from the moon after her saiya-jin lover died after he was proclaimed soft by your father before you were born?"  
  
"How do you know such a story?"  
  
"Because I am a product of that union."  
  
"Can you reverse the curse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well girl do so."  
  
"What is the point if by doing so I will die because there is no moon in the sky to replenish from. The moons of the other planets go through mine to reach me and a the moment I am to tired to recreate my home."  
  
"What happened to you tonight?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I was raped by a man that was too far gone to realize what he was doing, I was to overwhelmed with emotions at the begging to fight him off as well I was turning into something that I should not have for another thousand years."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
hey this is my first DBZ fics I would like to know what you think. Questions on things you don't understand please email me.  
  
Shade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
